Conventionally, as this kind of cable or the like clamp member for cable or the like protection and guide device, a mounting unit provided at the moving end part or the fixed end part located at an end of the cable or the like protection and guide device is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In general, if a cable is protectively guided by the cable or the like protection and guide device without clamping both ends of the stored cable to the ends of the cable or the like protection and guide device, slippage in motion is caused between the stored cable and the device, for example, when the device is moved in accordance with a moving part of an industrial machine, and the stored cable may be rubbed with the cable or the like protection and guide device or with another stored cable within a cable storage space and damaged by sliding wear or the like.
Therefore, measures have been taken in the past to use a cable or the like clamp member such as the mounting unit disclosed in the above-mentioned document to clamp the stored cable to the cable protective device at both ends thereof, thereby suppressing the slippage in motion between the stored cable and the cable protective device in the movement of the device as much as possible to prevent the damage of the stored cable.
Patent Document 1 is Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-504199.